


The O Class Lemon Demon Lyrical!

by FortunaFan



Category: Fortuna (Webcomic), Lemon Demon (Musician)
Genre: Also 7 sings two trucks, CW:O-6, Chapter 3 contains animal unwellness and or injury., Meta? Kinda?, O-2 is probably gonna dissociate so hard that he sees me actively procrastinating writing this, O-2 sits in the snow like a dumbass, O-6 getting fucking DECKED., SO, Songfic, dont expect much, otherwise just lemon demon stuff., sex mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortunaFan/pseuds/FortunaFan
Summary: Some sort of mysterious anomaly leaves the O-classes in a musical mood. Unwillingly. Princess thinks that its related to the singer way more closely than it is.
Relationships: O-2/Dissosiation, princess/hating musicals forever
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. O-1 in: Spiral of ants!

**Author's Note:**

> O-1 song link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oaSK6Fa3jbM if yer wondeirng what the FUCK 1 is supposed to look like, see the [One] fantuna

O-1 was... Bored! Nothing too interesting or neat going on where he could get into some trouble... All the other O-classes busy with projects, so he couldnt have any fun there... He supposed he could just use some G-class as a coat... For now! But then- _what if you sang? right here, right now, just SING!_ an idea. He had hardly ever sang before, much less without a coat!

So, he started to look up stuff to sing about, and found ant mills! Fact! If an army ant group is seperated from a main foraging party, it can loop back around into its own pathing pheromones, and start going in a big spiral! As it retreads the path over and over, the pheromones get stronger and stronger until the whole colony is pulled into the vortex! **Can notails also do-** _What if you sang?_ He shook his head, losing his train of thought. Right! Ant mills! Death spirals! Singing... He reached into his inventory to look for an instrument- cant sing without music after all! But it seems some music already was ready for him! So... He began! 

_"Over and over  
The pheromones, the overwhelming harmony  
Consuming the colony  
The Circle rules your life!=)"_

He was rather off key, but he didnt mind, and he stood- Well, as best as he could given his rather unusual body configuration, and started to _dance_ , feeling like he needed to move! He left his room, going into the rest of O-class HQ, dancing as best he could, forming a nice little spiral- Rather nice considering the song! And then... Princess! oh wait princess.   
  


"Where's that music coming from- One. What are you doing? :)" She asked, looking at the all-powerful dictator swaying back and forth like a centipede rendition of the luau, singing about... Ants? 

_"Chop, chop! Don't want to be late-"_ "Late for what? :)"

 _"Lift up and carry your weight!  
You've got no choice but to dance... in a spiral of ants!" _"I'm not dancing with you O-1. :)). fuck- *:)"

 _  
"True bugs might laugh in your faaa-aaa-aace!  
Don't fret, you're leading the raaa-aa-aaace!  
Don't let the bastards step on your hands, in a spiral of ants!=)"_

As Princess just started walking away, somewhat confused, but convinced that it was just O-1 being... O-1, the notail in question darted in front of her, hand extended expectantly. "What- You actually want me to dance- no. I am not dancing. :)" She said, which just prompted O-1 to sing louder, and even more out of key. This is why she hated him she swears.   
  


_"You can't remember where you came from (In a spiiiiiral of ants)!"_ _  
You can't remember where you're going (In a spiriiiiial of ants)!  
You can't remember knowing!  
You are! one! ant!  
Over, it's over!  
The pheromones, the self-avoiding odyssey!  
Consuming the colony!  
The Circle rules your life!=)"_

She just sighed, and started lazily swinging her arms, hoping that'd be enough to not have to deal with this as she moved to leave... Only to have to try and go around O-1, his tail blocking the door. And since he was going around in one big circle, princess was left doing much the same, though she at least was doing it in an animated way to keep One from trying to get her to dance more. She was also getting increasingly concerned with the lyrics... 

_"Now, now! Don't run out of breath!  
Don't feel surrounded by death, no!  
Take the wheel, this could be your chance, in a spiral of ants!  
False bugs, you'll soon be alone!  
See how they drop like a stone!  
You're free now forever to dance in a spiral of ants!=)"_

This was getting concerning. As soon as she had an opening, she went through the door, and shut it behind her to let O-1 finish his... Whatever he was doing. She didnt really care. Meanwhile, O-1 was finishing up the song! He was having a lot of fun even if princess was a party pooper.   
_"Now you remember where you came from (From a spiral of ants)!  
Now you remember where you're going (To a spiral of ants)!  
You've got to keep it flowing!  
You are one ant!  
(Over, over, over)!  
Over and over!=)  
The pheromones, the overwhelming harmony!  
Consuming the colony!  
Creating its own gravity!  
Before we knew it we became a hurricane!  
And the bugs who laughed got blown away!  
As we proclaimed:  
The Circle rules your life!=)"_

 _And with that, the performance was complete!..._ **What would it take to make a Notail go into a death spiral?** Better find out! He started looking for a new coat...


	2. O-2 in: SAD...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oPwGO2FjGec for the sad song of sadly sadness that O-2 will sadly be singing in his sadly unusual sadness today

_"Every winter I'm a wreck, yes...  
Miss my family, merry Xmas... :D"_

O-2 didn't know why specifically this winter had him down. Possibly just the bit of worry he had coming up for bein' grounded, but, hey. That was for later. For now, he planned on just taking in the world around him. Sadly with his most recent mission, there wasnt much to see. Just a whole lot of snow, and while normally he liked the calm... This was just a bit morose for what he liked. Even at the calm of the beach, the water wasnt perfectly still, far from it. There was always a little something going on... But here? Nada. Zip. Zilch. Everyone else was inside, bundled up, asleep on this iceball, but O-2 just needed some alone time, even if it meant putting on like two coats so he could sit in the snow without feeling like his butt was gonna freeze off.

_"Every day that I am snowed in...  
I'm a coward, I'm corroding... :D"_

As for the _singing,_ He just... Felt like it. He'd taken out his phone, put on some background music at first, but eventually he just kinda started. At first it was just a little bit of fun nonsense, but then the winter started getting to him, and so he decided to actually _sing_ about that... Admittedly the slow tempo music may have also influenced the decision. It was nice, just watching the stars, the moon, himself even. He wasnt exactly out of his body, he kinda had to keep his metaphorical toes in the pataphorical water to actually _sing_ outside his head, but, still perfectly pleasant. The winter winds blowing, the snow starting to gently fall... It was getting him in the mood for this ditty he was coming up with. 

_"Seasonal Affective Disorder...  
Everything can stop on a quarter... :D"_

He was even tapping along now. At first in the snow, but hey snow is cold, how about that! So he settled for his chest instead... Shit, his harpoon was gonna be frigid as can be after this. A problem for later, later, later... 

_"Got no prospects...  
It's the snow's fault...  
(Cold plus listless: Kissed less)...  
Got no girlfriend...  
Pass the snow salt... :D"_

He was actually rather tired, come to think of it. Not the usual sort of slightly exhausted that comes from watching everyone try and catch attention, oh look at me live... But, yknow, 'i should hit the hay' tired. He'd head back after this song. As glum as this whole place was making him, it was the little moments like this that made him glad to be drifting alongside this universe, unpleasant as it was to get sucked all the way in when it happened. Speaking of drifts, he could see the little flakes start to drift down from the sky in full.

_"We have a saying back in my hometown,  
"When you're feeling down, sunshine fixes everything."  
But here, winter is getting longer...  
Everything's frozen still...  
Beautiful things no longer, give me the chills... :D"_

Heh. Puns...

_"Seasonal Affective Disorder...  
Maybe I should just move to Florida! :D"_

He didnt actually know where Florida was. Probably not too good a place considering the whole Flordia Man thing. If the people there all acted like that... He shuddered. Or maybe he was just a bit chilly. Honestly it was the latter. O-2 probably should've worn an extra jacket. He just let out a little sigh, rubbing his mask to warm back up... He'd probably be careful not to lose his face in the sea of white.

_"I am no elf...  
No Saint Nick, man....  
(Cold plus morose, comatose...)  
Trapped in myself...  
I'm a sick man... :D"_

_..._ He was actually worried about that. Shark month coming up and all... Feeling stuck in his own skin, everything intensified until everything he used to love was just too, too much- Nope! nope. He was cutting that train of thought off there. He was gonna keep shark month confined to November as best as he could. No sense in letting its worries creep into september for fucks sake. And speaking of fuck this planet for having winter so early. Best finish up the song though, if he fell asleep out here then he would forget this little moment to himself, and something just... Seemed wrong about that, at least for this day in particular.   
  


_"Seasonal Affective Disorder. :D  
Seasonal Affective Disorder. :D  
Seasonal Affective Disorder. :D  
Seasonal Affective Disorder. :D" _

He stood, reaching for his phone to turn off the music, when it seemed to just stop on its own. He usually kept his phone on autoplay... Speaking of. This planet didnt actually... HAVE wifi... wait where the fuck did the music coming from then- 


	3. O-3 in: MY TRAINS!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D57dQOtydrE my trains!

_Siiiing little gator, sing!_

That damn voice again. O-3 had heard it earlier, in the middle of a conversation with O-2, about some thing about magic wifi on some iceball planet. He didn't buy it, chances are the idiot just had the song saved on his phone. Still, halfway through the conversation he had a little whisper in the back of his head, to just start singing. And since he was in the **middle of a conversation,** he did not, in fact, randomly bursting into song. A bit later it happened again, more insistent, and this time he ignored it out of principle. Someone was trying to make him sing, and that wasn't gonna happen. He didn't sing on demand. He either sang when he felt like it, or he sang to rally the animals in his bog to attack. This was neither of those-

_Sing sing **sing SING!**_

_"My basement, uh-_ No- fucking hell. -w-" He was going to find whoever it was that was **fucking with him and break them.** Since this had started every time he'd started singing it drifted towards trains. He didn't even like trains. He didn't hate them, well. Now he did, but before this he just didn't care for them. And for some reason someone was wanting to make him sing about 'his trains' which he did not own. He went to the pens. Maybe another check of the breeding stock would clear his head. A tailmic seemed to be breathing rather quickly. Some sort of stress? No, overheating. Hmf. Not too bad on its own, but a little limp too, slightly bent antennae... Though the latter may just be from a minor injury. Still. Enough little flaws makes one bad genome. A dud. The crab _trains, uh  
My trains, uh-_ "FUCKING HELL- -w-" THE **CRAB PIT. WAS FULL. OF.** **DUDS-** wait, actually there were a few keepers in there. The last breeding run was a mess, and the notail responsible he wanted to turn into feeding stock, but sadly there were 'laws against that' and it was 'illegal and immoral'. Weaklings. Still, at least a few good things came from it.   
  
_**S I N G**_  
  
 _"My basement, uh,  
Gonna show you my beautiful basement- _No FUCKING- **WHOEVER IS DOING THIS,KNOCK IT THE! FUCK! OFF!!! -w-!"** he was going to tear someone in half at this point. Just straight up resisting wasnt going to work... He went to the phone. Called up five. "Aye, mate, whats going on? I thought we were already going to have a meetin'? uvu" He growled in frustration. The meeting was something that could wait until after this. Mess. "Can't. Some fuckhead is trying to make me sing. -w-" The rat chuckled into the phone. "Whats t' stop you from just tearin' his head off? uvu." "Whoever it is is speaking in my head. Can't find them. Its been happening for hours. Probably some anomaly bullshit. Come down when you can, dont be suprised if im singing about trains by then, its been getting worse. -w-" And with that, he hung up, and turned to the dentine den- _**SING YOU LITTLE GATOR, SINGSINGSINGSINGSING-**_ shUT THE FUCK UP! "I'LL FUCKING DO IT FINE!" He roared, and looked towards the dentines. Guess he's singing and working today. 

_"My basement, uh  
Gonna show you my beautiful basement,  
Where the concrete floor feels cool to the touch,  
I'll turn up the heat if it's too much. -w-"_

He just sung about whatever it was that this... Fuck it, it probably was an anomaly. Either way, if it wanted a train song, then he'd suck up his pride and do it if it'd mean he could just work in peace. Right. The dentines. Last breeding run looks to be worth it! Good, strong dentines, strong jaws, strong lungs, healthy sensory fibers, and- Oh. Well, shit. Looks like one was vulnerable to its own disease. If the thing isn't already dead, it should be, covered in teeth like that. At least all the others looked to be perfectly fine, but, this one couldn't even be used as feeding stock, what with the dentinitis. He just sighed and moved on to the cratics. There was gonna be a breeding run of them soon, and he wanted to make certain that no-one fucked it up. 

_"I'll turn on the light bulb on the wire,  
Turn on the dehumidifier,  
I'm serious when I flick this next switch,  
Look you in the eye, and I say, "Check this."-w-"_

This was better. At least the pounding in his head to sing was going away, and it actually was helping him focus. Right, So, one cratic looked to be a bit underweight, another was missing a leg. Underweight one had no other defects or problems that he could sense , and though he's made mistakes in the past, there's a reason why hes O-3, so it gets a pass to be breeding stock. The one missing a leg though, that was clearly a problem. A closer look showed that the leg was removed... Hm. And that the other legs seemed rather fragile... A dud, but a useful one. Everything else seemed fine, but fragile legs like that on a cratic spelled trouble. Other than that the pairings were obvious, ones with sharper scalpels together and such...

 _"My trains, uh,  
My trains, uh,  
I got small ones. Tiny little trains,  
I come down here just to get away.  
My trains, uh,  
My trains, uh,  
It's like magic. Magic trains,  
I wish these trains could take me away! -w-"  
  
_Next up, just by order of proximity, Cyriacs. Chatty as can be, and he was already annoyed as he approached. A limp here, a bit of shaky breathing there... Actually, that one seemed to be more from pent up energy. He approached, listening to it babble away from the book of the neo, and watched, carefully. Definitely energetic, nicely so. Aside from apparently needing more exercise for a few of them, cyriac pen was A-ok. No particularly bad duds, though there was always gonna be a few. And then he felt someone approaching, and most of the animals seemed to notice it too. O-5. Quite the good breeding stock there, grating as he is. Strong, plenty of endurance, just a shame that he insisted on the metal legs. "Ey mate, y'called? Singin' anomaly, right? Theres certainly music for-"

_dontlistenjustsing!_

_"Chugga chugga woo-woo!  
Chugga chugga woo-woo!  
Chugga chugga woo-woo!  
Chugga chugga woo-woo! -w-"_

"... Right. Definitely an anomaly there. If its a blessing, probably by the singer. Can you say things outside singing or are you only able to sing? uvu" O-5 asked, and 3 replied, "Yes-" _singsingsing_ "-But it makes the urge to start singing again start back up. Started when talking to 2 about him forgetting he downloaded a song on that iceball planet. -w-" 5 actually chuckled at that. "Yea, mate, that actually WAS an anomaly. He told me about that conversation, apparently even everyone inside could hear it. Speakin' of, wheres yer' tunes coming from? uvu" What.. Huh. Music actually was playing. Seemed to fit the... _Song_... "I think its part of the anomaly. Speaking of- -w-"

_"In the club, the Model Railroad Club,  
A motherfucker said shit about my trains!  
Might as well have took a shit on my brain,  
Cause I went insane,  
I laid track on his ass with a styrofoam bat!  
But the president never did let me back after that,  
Shit, I said, "Fuck you!  
Who the fuck needs a punk ass choo-choo crew anyhoo? -w-"_

"-Right, no i dont know why it's about trains. I only started really singing it after the phone call with you. Figured i should at least get some work done. -w-" He went to the eyegret nests, that was close by, easy enough to judge. One had rather cloudy eyes on the head and neck, but everywhere else the eyes seemed clear as can be. "Right. D'ya need any actual help with the... Music, mate? uvu" "The singers the one with the loops right? If i get locked into a loop just do the respawn thingy. -w-" At least O-5 knew better than to butt in on the pairing. My job. "Got it. Just hope that this isn't something for that, it'd be rather inconvenient to have to move everything because yer old bod is locked in some loop that's keeping anything from getting done, plus the missing memories and all. I'll just watch from the side, in case somethin' real bad happens mate. uvu." Fine by him. Hopefully this is just some one-off incident. The rat left to the side, staying out of the way, and 3 got back to work. Next up, the-

_"My trains, uh,  
My trains, uh,  
I got small ones. Tiny little trains,  
I come down here just to get away!  
My trains, uh,  
M-m-m-m-my trains, uh!  
It's like magic. Magic trains!  
I wish these trains could take me away! -w-"_

_Right,_ right, next up the glunks... Nothing wrong there, just doing their thing. Weaklings. Why O-2 had asked him to care for some is a mystery, and why he agreed an even bigger one. Still, with something so simple, there's hardly anything to go wrong. The megs were equally acceptable, but at least they were useful. A few were actually set to be made into feeding stock later, but that was more due to the large number of megs than any fault of their own. Useful, like that.

_"Chugga chugga woo-woo!  
Chugga chugga woo-woo!  
  
I lie here every night,  
I feel like if I focus,  
And think of getting smaller,  
I'll gradually get smaller.  
And if I get small enough,  
My trains will seem much bigger,  
And I'll be the conductor.  
The tiniest conductor. -w-"_

The ivfrids, an unusual case. They didn't have duds. Either they were breeding stock, or feeding stock, since he couldn't exactly stop them from breeding, rather annoying, that. Still, this most recent breeding 'run' was more of the usual. Mostly feeding stock, three or four good for keeping, and that was that for the ivfrids. 

_"OH!  
Then whatchu gonna do?  
Then whatchu gonna do?  
Whatchu gonna do then, huh?  
Whatchu gonna do?  
Whatchu gonna do?  
Whatchu gonna do when I'm fucking small!  
Like one inch tall! -w-"_

The song was taking a really weird turn. He just sighed and ignored what was coming out of his mouth, going to... Hm... Ah, right, the gwetch were due for an inspection. And a feeding, actually. He went to the storeroom, grabbing a bag of chow, heading over. Feeders filled, bags put back up, and now for the inspection. Most wereperfectly fine... And then there was one with not a bit of saliva. Weird for the salamander-looking things, and rather bad too considering its role as disenfectant. Combined with it just kinda laying there... Tenative dud. If it wasnt doing better next inspection, feeding stock. 

_"You won't see me coming at all  
When I crawl into your ear late at night  
Yeah, you heard me right motherfucker, sleep tight  
And you think I'm just another bad dream  
But I'm a tiny little man in your bloodstream  
Little hands hold an artery_ _shut_ \- what in the?- _  
Yeah, that's right motherfucker, then what? -w-"_

 _Okay now it was getting really weird._ He stopped, and headed away from the pens, in case whatever this anomaly was was about to make him go murdercrazy or something. He just leaned against the wall, looking to the rat. Seems he was about as concerned, judging by his posture. He just sighed, hoping that whatever this was was ending soon. 

_"My trains,  
My trains,  
My trains, uh,  
My trains, uh,  
I got small ones. Tiny little trains!  
I come down here just to get away! -w-"_

O-5 could probably stop him if he actually did lose it though. He didn't feel crazy, at least... Then again who knows. 

_"My trains, uh!  
My trains, uh!  
They're like magic. Magic trains,  
I wish these trains could take me away! -w-"_

O-5 watched. Concerned. With O-2's story of the music from nowhere, plus Princess telling him about the latest incident with One... There was a pattern, and something of a concerning one. So far its been just a song and some music, but with anomalies you never know. Still, maybe this was a rule of three situation, and it'd stop here. 

_"(Chugga chugga woo-woo!)_

_My trains!_   
_(Chugga chugga woo-woo!)_   
_My trains!_   
_(Chugga chugga woo-woo!)_   
_My trains!_   
_(Chugga chugga woo-woo!)_   
_My trains! -w-"_

But... he somehow doubted it. 


	4. PRINCESS IN: ANGRY PEOOOOPLE!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-tJSkkkTRw0 THE GLORIOUS SONG THAT PRINCESS SHALL SING IN THIS HERE CHAPTER PARDNER also O-5 kicks someone into a wall in this.

Princess was pissed. Also concerned. The latest O-class meeting had brought up a concern that was pretty fucking worrying. Some anomaly making the O-classes sing. Probably the singers doing, she was almost sure of it. Well, not a fucking **note** would pass her lips today. Or until she was certain that it wouldn't be because the singer was telling her to. O-3 had mentioned that it was like a voice in his head at the meeting, so she would just... Listen for it she guessed? Yeah. If it says sing, then dont sing. 

_singsingsingsingsing little royal!_

After about a day or two, she realized that it wasnt gonna work. Whenever she wasnt paying attention she caught herself starting to sing something. Still, she caught herself, usually before a word got out (except for when she went to bed but she just. Grabbed a cupid unit and told it to shake her awake if she started singing. She hardly got any sleep.) A few meetings passed, only one or two having her being hit with the urge to burst into song, and she was doing well. After that, she went to lunch (can't sing with your mouth full huh?) and went to... Well the fact that her music room was calling to her like a black hole told her 'nope not there', so the... Art room? Yeah the art room. Sure. She got out her easel,her pallette... and her mind drew an absolute blank for what to paint. Like. Agressively so. Even just making random abstract nonsense was actively unpleasant and while it could have just been her being a bit tired,she fucking knew why. 

_No art, just song! Glorious song!_

And there it was again. It seems her 'onset' was way slower than 3's, he was left singing to the singers tune. Still, she actually did hear that little voice in the back of her head telling her to sing, not just the general urge that 3 had apparently felt at first. Probably getting stronger, whatever this was, so she would probably have to stop it here. Still, she couldn't just, sit there all day, trying to paint when she had absolutely no inspiration. Writing turned up the same problem, no inspiration, and going to her gaming room was a no-go since she had to go through the music room- **_Sing a little song, please oh please?_** -holy fucking neo- no, she wasn't even going to think about the room-that-must-not-be-named... Fuck it had actually gotten late. Same deal as last night, set up a cupid to stop her singing, lay down, and try to get some sleep before the next set of Very Important Shit without giving the singer what it wants.

_** singsingsing a song little royal! You may find yourself preoccupied otherwise! ** _

Kill her fucking gods her head is going to explode if she doesnt find a solution and fast. She hasn't gotten sleep in a fucking week. She could straight up hear music thumping through her head at this point and- A knock at her door. Thank fucking god for a sound besides oh 'sing sing sing sing sing' or music blasting through her skull. And it was O-5. "Hey, mate, you okay? You've been titchy as can be since this all started. uwu" "Its the. Fucking. Singing. Im not letting the singer win. But i swear my heads gonna pop. I haven't slept in a week. :)))))" O-5 was now **very** concerned. Both that whatever this was was able to go this far (If it wasnt actually harmful then he was just going to get his song over with if it came, he swears) but also that his friend was going to such extremes just to keep it from winning. "... Mate, this might not be the right way to go about it. Maybe it wants you to get this tired? So that when you do start singing it can-" "I will not fucking give in to the singer! :)))! Fuck- :))- **:!)!** " 

Princess looked almost nuts at this point. He knew what extremes she would go to to spite the gods, but... "Princess, i dont actually think that this has anything to do with the singer. The only thing in relation is that its havin people sing. No loops, no migrations, none of the symbolism or anything. It could just be that you're giving yourself a stroke over something thats not actually blessed! uwu" That seemed to actually get through to her, at least. She looked to him, looking ready to slap him. ".. i am. Prepared to take that gamble. But i swear to god. If i end up blessed from this. Im beating you to death. with your own legs. :)" She said, looking about ready to actually do it. "Hey, better than you having a heart attack from all this at least. uwu" "Also. make sure no-one barges in. i dont wanna end up. being made to sing about. like. limbo gods being 'great' with big fat airquotes there, and it ending up online. :)" "Got it mate. uwu" She just leaned against the wall, and the music for whatever this song was began to play.

"Right... _There is anger, in this country,  
That fills the heart, of these people,  
Eating with anger,  
Dancing with anger,  
Falling in love,  
With each other with anger. :)" _

At least the pounding in her skull was subsiding... Though she was also feeling energetic. Very. energetic. First singing now dancing... She started pacing as she continued.

_"When a man and a woman hate each other very much,  
They make love angrily!  
Like birds of prey (and Africanized bees)  
And with a little bit of love they'll conceive!  
They will conceive,  
An evil baby,  
Nine horrible months,  
Then she is born!:)"_

"Good voice mate, you're a natural. uwu" She swears to the fucking- "Go fuck yourself. :)" She said, starting to put more bounce into her movements. She was fucking pissed. A whole fucking week spent with no fucking sleep over an anomaly thats probably harmless anyway? Fuck that. She walked out of the room. "Uh- Princess? Thought ya **didn't** want this online? uwu" She was heading to the main courtyard of her castle. Open to the public. She didnt fucking care at this point, she was just letting the music guide her. She needed fucking sleep.   
  


_"And into a world,  
That doesn't want her.  
A beautiful girl,  
She's screaming already!  
She's learning to walk,  
Walking with anger!  
She's learning to talk,  
She says she hates you!:)"_

She was going faster now, practically running through the halls now, a combination of anger, exhaustion, and simultaneous exitement from whatever was making her sing along powering her. "Uh- shite- Everyone clear out mates, anomaly shit is happening! uwu" At least 5 was trying to help out.

_"She wants you to pay,  
For bringing her here!  
You've never been chased by a baby before,  
You secretly wish she had never been born!  
You secretly wish you hadn't bought her a gun!  
What were you thinking?! :)"_

Princess was very clearly nuts at this point. O-5 was having to run to keep up with her as she bounded around the place, singing with fervor that was close to matching her preaching, grabbing whoever was near to shout a line or two at them, moving to the next- he nearly lost her a few times. He was so taking a vacation after this, if at all possible.

_"But now it's too late!  
She fires her gun,  
Now there's a hole in your face! :)  
You hate to show weakness,  
In front of your child,  
But sooner or later,  
Everybody must die! :)  
Die by the hand,  
Of their own evil baby!  
You realize this now,  
It makes you feel... :)"  
_

What the fuck was she even singing about?! 5 had to 'convince' at least three people so far to put away their phones, and so far Princess had knocked like four people on their asses in her fervor, singing about evil babies or whatever... They probably had to tell people about this. If he ends up being made to sing during a clockwork outbreak, then it'd be far easier to handle if he doesnt have to explain it first.

_"Hey, look out!  
We're angry people!  
Exploding in love,  
We're completely normal!  
Throwing bottles at God!  
You did this to us!  
Why did you do this to us? :)  
We're angry people,  
With financial problems!  
Making evil babies!  
Evil babies with guns!  
It's completely normal!  
Everything's completely normal! :)"_

Princess was so exhausted. She'd been running on fumes for the past few days and now she was bouncing around with the sort of energy you'd see out of a hermes unit. She was **going** to crash after this, probably worse if she wasn't careful, but right now she just felt the burning of her muscles, the need to finish the song, and also anger. Oh so fucking much anger. Angry over this anomaly making her sing, angry over all the little and big things in the past- the entire d-class for one, them cancelling buffet night at the HQ- and also herself for not only keeping herself up for a week over jack shit, but also for going from 'oh dont let annnnyone see me sing' to dancing for everyone in the castle to see.

_"Put on your glasses,  
Get your calculator.  
There's too many people,  
Drinking too much water.  
Over populating,  
Every jurisdiction! :)  
Their phones are ringing,  
Simultaneously!  
1-800 number?  
Let it go to voicemail,  
If it's that important,  
They'll leave a message! :)"_

Either whatever was making Princess do this had an odd taste in music or she was so tired that it was actually affecting the lyrics. Either or at this point. O-5 was thinking the latter though, as he had to practically bulldoze past some unlucky W class to slap down some random arse trying to record. And then another- "Fucking- **Did you not hear me saying don't record?! uwu** " kill his fucking gods for once he regretted having metal legs, if he didnt he could just ask O-9 for one of his jammer things to use in situations like this... Then again he'd rarely ever been in a situation like this. For now all he could do was slap away phones and resist the urge to cave in the skull of the next person to whip out a camera.

_"I mean we're normal people!  
Too busy to talk,  
At the supermarket.  
Buying bottles of water.  
The big one is coming,  
I hope you have a basement.  
Take off your glasses,  
Let me see your eyes.  
They're red and bloodshot.  
Exactly like mine...  
That's completely normal,  
Everything's completely normal! :)"  
_

Eventually she found herself flagging. She just couldn't keep running, as much as she felt the need. She collapsed against the wall, panting and breathing heavily, bad fucking gods she needed a drink. "Water- Please. :)" She said, and a W class rushed to get her some. "Mate- was that you or the anomaly?! uwu" She just sighed, took the water from the returning W class, and gulped it down. "The anomaly. :)" O-5 just looked around, and kicked some fuckwit with a phone into the wall. THAT finally got the message across, and the crowd dispersed. "You... Okay-"

_**"We're angry people (turning into tigers)!  
We're angry people (turning into wolves)!  
We're angry people (turning into tigers)!  
We're angry people (turning into wolves)!  
We're angry people (turning into tigers)!  
We're angry people (turning into wolves)!  
We're angry people (turning into tigers)!  
We're angry people (turning into wolves)!  
We're angry people (turning into tigers)!  
We're angry people! :)"** _

And after that final outburst, Princess stood, headed to her room, flopped onto the bed, and was out as hard as she was out of fucks to give. "... We really should put together some kinda public statement about this. uwu" He had some calls to make, but for now just relayed a message over to the other O-classes about it. Hopefully it'd get done, and better yet before the next song. His, going by the pattern...


	5. O-5 in: MODIFY!

Kill his gods the press release was a mistake. Actually- no, correction, it was a mistake to let O-11 put it together. He'd made it sound like everyone was getting personally puppeted by the singer itself. No less than three times have people asked him if he was in a loop, and at least one had tried to use him as a 'conduit to tell the singer to fuck off'. And as much as he appreciated the sentiment, when that method involves being randomly drenched in unholy water, SOMEONE is getting stomped, and it's not him. Currently, he was on a rather light mission, in case he started singing during it. They'd found a few anomalies- actually one or two OF the singer, speaking of, but other than that it was just a nice quiet outing with a decently experienced squad. "So, boss. Thisblessing of yours, from that thing in the news. What's it actually DO? *v*" Ah, right. Probably a rather good idea to give the proper low-down on it than let them worry. "Basically mate, at some point, musics gonna start from nowhere, ill get some compulsion to sing a little song, and once thats done, its done. Nothing to worry about, and I'll say if it-"

_a little song for your travels?_

"-Happens, which it just did. Right, i have zero clue what it's gonna be about so let's hope I don't give anyone nightmares by singing about some horrible nightmare monster, or worse, O-6. uvu" Nothing like some humour to lighten the mood, and if nothing else the other guy on patrol with him seemed a bit less worried. "Hah, gotsit. If you sound musey, I'm ready to handle it. *v*"He said, tapping the fire kit at his side.Right... that was actually a bit worrying. 3 had this anomally messing with him for an hour until he finally coughed up some music, and princess ended up bouncing and bounding her way to a hospital visit... While it was probably just based on how long they lasted before giving in, it could just... Keep getting worse. A worrying thought, and his worry seemed to show to the Q class accompanying him, judging by the stare. "... Yeah i give you full permission to set me on fire if it seems like this is gonna somehow turn me into some freaky monster. uvu" Now, he could actually feel the whatsit starting to be rather insistent that he put up a song, so he drew in a breath, as he heard a nice guitar beat start playing.

_"Howie thought brass was the height of style.  
Now he's got something of a steampunk smile,  
And it's all right.  
It's all right, it's all right. uvu"_

"... full permission right? *v*" Yeah that was already concerning. "Mate, im two lines in and you're already asking that. It's probably about my legs or something. uvu" He said, kicking the air to punctuate it.

_"Sally got a dagger hung from her septum.  
O'Malley cut his ears off, but wishes that he kept 'em,  
And it's all right.  
It's all right to look cool.  
You do what you do what you do. uvu"_

They were rather off the beaten path now. While this city had been basically destroyed by quite a few blessings and anomalies, now all that was left was a big loop in the central park area, and a big load of minor anomalies. Mostly neverending pens. 

_"Rooney got his skull exposed, doggone it,  
Soon he's gonna get scrimshaw carved on it!  
And it's all right.  
It's all right to look cool.  
It's all right, it's all right! uvu"_

... Maybe he shouldn't have been so hasty... But, both O-3 and Princess' songs had taken weird turns. Actually- scratch that, Princess' was weird the whole way through, armed babies in consideration.

_"_ _Do what you want with you._

_Be nonchalant with screws,_   
_Stuck through your eyelids,_   
_You new wave of pirates._

_Modify._   
_Modify whatever._   
_Modify._   
_Modify and sever._   
_Modify._   
_May nothing get rejected._   
_May nothing get infected! uvu"_

Well, at least that was... Comforting. "Looks like its about, just... Body modding?.. Actually, mate, a few of these could be pretty neat, all things considered. uvu" "Uhuh, yeah, still keeping a match lit. *v*"

_"Mason got Frankenstein stitches installed,  
Adjacent to her eyes cause she wants to look mauled.  
And it's all right,  
It's all right, it's all right! uvu"_

"Maybe i could do that for my waist. Just get a shitload of fake stitches where my legs are stuck on, and next time someone asks why i've got me legs how i do, just lift my shirt and say THIS IS WHY! uvu" He said with a chuckle. His partner in ~~crime~~ patrol rolled their eyes, but seemed way less concerned that he was gonna turn into a monster.

_"Johnny stuck 20 gauge nails through his feet.  
Donnie stuck 40 if only to compete,  
And it's all right.  
It's all right to look cool,  
You do what you do what you do! uvu"_

"Y'know, maybe i could do that too. Give my kicks that little extra oomph to really hit the nail on the head. uvu" "Oh gods I'm starting the fire. *v*" "Hey, don't waste the fire kit on a shitty pun, song's still not over yet. I could make an even worse pun. uvu" 

_"Stan tried to scarify his neck with a rope.  
His plan kinda failed, but it would've been dope,  
And it's all right.  
It's all right to look cool,  
It's all right, it's all right! uvu"_

"Yeowch, i can only imagine how that would've gone... Do you actually know these people or are you just making up the names? *v*" "Very much the latter. And, yeah. He so got left _hanging_. uvu" "... can i start the fire now? *v*" Actually... It was gettin' late, and they were supposed to take the night watch out here after this. "Sure. We're on night watch." 

_"Do what you want with you.  
Be nonchalant with screws,  
Stuck through your eyelids,  
You new wave of pirates! uvu"_

"Kill my gods just hearing that is making my eyelids hurt. Are you certain that you aren't posssesed by the singer? *v*" "Yes, i'm certain. I'm Possesed'nt. uvu" "STARTING THE FIRE, STARTING THE FIRE! *v*" And he started the fire.

_"Modify.  
Modify whatever.  
Modify.  
Modify and sever.  
Modify.  
May nothing get rejected.  
May nothing get infected!"_

"Maybe that could be the Q class motto. 'May nothing get infected' does sound pretty accurate. *v*" O-5 was grabbing stuff to keep the fire going, but actually stopped to consider it...

_"Modify.  
Modify whatever.  
Modify.  
Modify and sever.  
Modify!  
May nothing get rejected,"_

"Hm... 'May nothing get infected'... Yeah, that actually works. I'll see about it, but if one class gets a motto all of them want it, y'know mate? uvu" He opened up his inventory, grabbed a bag of marshmallows, and just sat down. Long night of watch ahead, even if it was a probably safe one. "Hey, mate, wanna hear about the time i took down a typhon with nothing but my bare hands and a flamethrower? uvu"


	6. Chapter 6

O-7 knew ~~many things~~ very little, but, even he knew when something was futile. His dear, ultimate, glorious liege had been troubled by many a thing lately ~~as he deserves~~ and he knew that one of the... Larger sources of stress was the anomaly affecting the O-classes. O-6, his glorious liege, was ~~too stuck up to~~ far above singing, except in the most glorious of situations... And yet, every few hours, he heard music from nowhere, centered on his glorious liege, as he all but had to cover his mouth. "My... My liege. I may have a solution... To the singing situation. :V" He said, though he knew it probably would get rejected. And harshly. ~~a~~ ~~s if O-6 would ever listen to anyone else instead of his fucking ego.~~ "What the fuck is it seven? I fucking swear I am going to rip whoever did this to me and break them in half. I don't sing for people. If i sing its when I damn want to. >:3" Right... Already he was angry. He would have to tread carefully here, but... "... A karaoke night? As in- a chance to show off your glorious skill! Show that your pure superiority applies to all fields, even the arts! :V" O-6 looked... Amicable to it? Oh thank whatever being allowed this. "... Yes, that could work... But not a 'karaoke night'. For one these songs seem to be being made up on the spot, for another, karaoke is fucking stupid and I refuse to associate myself with it. A concert. Or, private show rather. Not too big a crowd, a few hundred at most-" ~~as if thats not 'big'~~ "- and make sure its only elite of the elite there. >:3" Right... He was agreeing. Or at least, O-7 had managed to inspire him with a similar idea that he was satisfied with. "Understood, my lord, i shall make the arrangements. :V"

It took a month (during which O-6 reported that apparently the urge to sing had dampened a good deal, probably due to the anticipation of the concert, but he certainly took the opportunity to gloat at Princess over 'outlasting' her) but, it was done. O-6 was on stage. The crowd was more free-form than O-6 would have preferred, but he seemed to be too preoccupied with saving the songs for the stage to do more than voice his disapproval. ~~Good. He deserves it.~~ Princess had saved him a seat, though he was reluctant to take it... Especially given how O-5 was staring at him. Still... He supposed it couldn't be of harm. It was in a public place, and a packet theater. He took the seat, and just sat still as a statue. "So. Your idea for this? :)" "No. While i initially supplied the idea for a karaoke night to provide an appropriate outlet for the anomalous singing urge, his grace had the glorious idea of the concert we are seated in. :V" "Smart. Let him think its his idea. :)" "Right, mate, riiiight... uwu"

"Ladies and gentlemen! Tonight, you have been given an opportunity. One you should not waste. To see ME, AS I **SING! Not just any song, but one from another world! Not even I know the lyrics, and yet, I shall sing it with the glory of all else i do! Observe! >:3"** His grace said, over the booming speakers. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. The previous songs all seemed rather... Off. Increasingly so. he dearly hoped his master wasn't about to embarrass himself. ~~he would deserve to get knocked down a peg, though.~~ "Probably gonna sing about... I dunno, mate, trucks having sex or something, hah. He deserves it. uwu" O-5 said, as he sat down as well. "Plus, these legs ain't just for jumpin' uwu" He said, as he tapped onto the side... And a camera showed itself in the knee. Oh no. ~~oh yes.~~ "There- Cameras aren't allowed in this showing for this precise reason. :V" "What- Really 7? Really. No fuckin' fun you are mate. If i wanna rest my legs like this, i can, and if an integrated camera just so happens to be revealed by the act... uwu" The music began, as O-7 looked at the rat incredulously... "... Shall I get you two refreshments? :V" He asked. There was a concession stand, and while it didn't have traditional theater snacks, popcorn and candy being too far below his Grace's standards, he didn't even have to ask that when ordering, but what it did serve was perfectly acceptable to eat in public. "Ehh... Sure. I'll come with. 5, stay here, k? :)" She said, as she went to follow. The building had a PA system, set up to the mic, so as they walked to consessions, they could hear the song begin.

_"A mask of my own face, I'd wear that-I'd wear that.  
I'd wear that mask of my own face, I'd wear that-I'd wear that. >:3"_

"Nothing too bad... :V" "Too bad. I was hoping he'd sing O-5's idea. :)" She said, as they looked to the options... Octopus shaped hotdogs? "Yes, well, I don't want my liege to be shamed for singing of something horrid. ~~as much as he'd deserve it.~~ :V" Eh? Did he just... "I heard that. Thinking about what all hes done? You might want to talk to O-2. :)" Right, yes... When grounded he was quite scathing towards O-7's dear liege, and so he'd never had the highest opinion of the bird faced ruffian...

_"I'd wear it to a hoedown, and I'd dance with all the belles,  
And none of them would know that I was secretly myself!  
I'd rob my own apartment and I wouldn't give a damn,  
I'd blame it on the person that nobody knows I am! >:3"  
_

Still... If he actually were to commit to it... ~~AhaHAHHAHhahah yeah right, there was no way that he would ever...~~ "My apologies, Princess, but I don't think that would be wise. :V" "Your choice. But. If this is from you not trusting me. Just know. Stay away from the laundry room in the tower tomorrow. O-5's told me his little plan. I dont agree too much with it. Kinda think its just a grudge. Maybe try and make nice with him for a bit. :)"

_"I look into my eyeholes, what do I see?  
(Look into my eyeholes, what do you see?)  
I look into my eyeholes and what do I see?  
A handsome motherfucker motherfucking looking back at me. >:3"_

... **Ah.** Well. "That's good to know. I always suspected as such but... Thank you. What does O-5 like, in terms of food? :V" "He kinda likes cheesy stuff. Not too into sweets. :)" He... ALMOST grabbed sherbet, out of... Well. Spite. But, he grabbed the cheese platter, loaded his own and princess' food onto the tray, and headed back to the seating. "Ah, Princess, thanks for the crackers mate. uwu" "Actually, 7 got them for you. :)" She said, looking at him, practically radiating smugness... He could only guess what argument his actions had just won for her.

 _"A mask of my own face, I'd wear that-I'd wear that.  
I'd wear that mask of my own face, I'd wear that-I'd wear that. >:3_ "

"... If you don't mind, O-5, i wish to ask you a question." "Sure mate, go for it- ooh cheddar, nice. Was worried 6 would have gotten some weird fancy cheese. uwu" He said, munching on a cheese-cracker... Wait, 7 HAD gotten a fancy cheese! He'd gotten Parmigiano-Reggiano for the crackers! Those fools at the catering company had messed up an order for an event hosted by ~~HIM?!~~ O-6?! They would pay. By his hand or O-6's... Probably O-6's in all honesty. 

_"I'd wear it on Thanksgiving and I'd laugh in the parade,  
At all the people hissing, knowing I'm the one they hate!  
And at the big finale I would tear my face away,  
And smile as they grip their own and try to do the same! >:3"_

"Those little- Ahem. My apologies. My question, yes. I've been... Sensing a good deal of hostility from you. To be frank, I am not sure what I have done to earn your ire aside from serve my liege, but i hope that we may be able to repair our relations. Is there anything i have done in particular to displease you, or simply my servitude of O-6? :V" He was feeling... Somewhat confident. Enough to just outright ask why O-5 ~~wanted him dead~~ was so unnecessarily hostile. If nothing else he didn't seem to have expected it, looking at him almost... Impressed?  
  
 _"I look into my eyeholes and what do I see?  
(Look into my eyeholes, tell me what you see)  
I look into my eyeholes and what do I see?  
A handsome motherfucker motherfucking looking back at me!_ >:3"

"Mate, you're a coward. Just putting it out there. You see all these things that O-6 does, all this awful shit, and you just. Go along with it mate. You don't need to, we both know you're the only person who he'd just, LET, disobey him, so when i see you pulling all this shit with him, all i can think is 'this man agrees with what O-6 is doing'! You could see him with a button labeled 'kill this newly discovered species', and tell you to push it. You could tell him 'hey, mate, im not comfortable with this at all, im not doing it' and you know what he'd do? Just... Tell you to leave then. No one else can do that shit with him. And you refuse to, so. What else am I supposed to say. uwu" ... 

_"A mask of my own face, I'd wear that-I'd wear that,  
I'd wear that mask of my own face, I'd wear that-I'd wear that,  
I'd wear that mask of my own face, I'd wear that-I'd wear that. >:3"_

... ~~"I'll kill him. Make him pay for what hes done. Whatever it takes. :V" He failed to say. "I know his weaknesses. Come on. He's right up there, let's kill him together. :V" he didn't say. "Please. Please forgive me. I just wanted so badly to see the future he said he would bring. :V" He didn't have the nerve to say. "I'm sorry for what i've done. What atrocities ive done in his name. I'll make right by them. :V" He almost said, but the words caught in his throat.~~ "I do not understant why my liege does what he does. But i stand by him, no matter what. :U" He said. Coward. Rolling over like that. It made O-7 feel sick to his stomach. "... Just like i thought mate. uwu" 

_"_ _I'd wear that mask of my own face, I'd wear that-I'd wear that,_   
_I'd wear that mask of my own face, I'd wear that-I'd wear that,_   
_I'd wear that mask of my own face, I'd wear that-I'd wear that... >:3"_

As the music died down, O-7 moved to leave. He had to leave. This place was sullied with his faliure. But, as he reached the streets, and his car, he felt...

_Sing little doggy, put those worries into song~_

Something very, very bad. 

_"Two trucks, having se-_ noNO **NO NO-"**


	7. O-7 IIIIIIIN: Two Trucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WchseC9aKTU The song O-7 (unwillingly) sings in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this chapter seems insanely awkward its because O-7 FEELS insanely awkward singing the song. Also because i wrote this when i first booted up today so im still kinda waking up as i write it.

O-7 was horrified. This whole situation was horrid- being forced to sing some sort of song of vehicular fornication, having O-5 all but call him as big a monster as O-6- Killhisgods his liege was coming out. And could see him trying to resist si _nging- come on, sing a little song- "two trucks hav-_ nO! I am NOT singing this in public- :V" He said, trying to step away befre- "Ha! No, no, we've all seen what happens when it gets too put off, just do it here and we can go. >:3" -that happens. ~~Dear fucking god he hated O-6 so much right now.~~ "Yes- my liege. :V" ~~So. Fucking. Much.~~ Literally the only silver lining to this situation was that the music that always played during these would hopefully make it clear that he did not want to sing this at all ~~and also how close he was to fucking punching O-6.~~

_"Two trucks having sex,  
Two trucks having sex,  
My muscles, my muscles,  
Involuntarily flex!   
_ _two trucks having sex,  
Two trucks having sex,  
My muscles, my muscles,  
Involuntarily flex! :V"_

He said, as he tried to make himself one with the wall, and O-6, in his infinite mercy, didn't try to make him sing in the street or something. ~~If O-6 tried that then O-7 was going to beat him to death with his own skull, physical impossibility or no.~~ "Hey, good 'singing voice', maybe i could have you sing this for a party next week! >:3" ~~fcukyoufuckyouFUCKYOU.~~

_"Two pickup trucks,  
Making love,  
American made,  
Built Ford Tough!  
Two beautiful,  
Murder machines,  
American angels in the sky,  
Grown men cry! :V"_

It honestly wasnt even that bad, in all honesty, what was MAKING it bad was O-6 laughing his ass off at his expense. "Ahhah-hahHA- This is hilarious, just goes to show why you stick to someone as amazing as me! >:3" ~~He will fucking spit in O-6's food.~~

 _"Two trucks having sex (oh yes)  
Two trucks having sex (oh yes)  
My muscles (uh!), my muscles (uh!)  
Involuntarily flex (huh!)  
Two trucks, having sex (oh yes)  
Two trucks, having sex (oh yes)  
My muscles (uh!), my muscles (uh!)  
Involuntarily flex (ha!):V"_

Correction. What was making it bad was his glorious liege laughing at him, and also the... 'grunting' in the song that he was forced to do. Which had O-6 laughing harder. And harder. As O-5 and Princess came out, seeing the situation. Princess, thank her, just got in her car, listening to her own music on her phone, but O-5 just leaned against the wall, staring at him. Hatefully. 

_"Right by my side,  
There's ZZ Top,  
And Robert Z'Dar,  
From Maniac Cop!  
1, 2, and 3,  
This barbecue could bring you to your knees!  
And so could these  
Two trucks! :V"_

"Come one, come the fuck all, watch the dog sing about truck sex! >:3" He said, pointing to O-7 ~~kill the fucking tiger you wimp, do it, or will you just not commit, again, like every damn time.~~ "Sir, please. Have mercy. I just want to get this over with. :V" 

_"Two trucks holding hands,  
Two trucks holding hands,  
The passion, the passion,  
Is more than I can withstand!  
Two trucks holding hands,  
Two trucks holding hands!  
The passion, the passion!  
My big fat heart expands! :V"_

"How about not, Mr.'holding hands makes my heart want to explode'. >:3" **~~FUCK. YOU.~~**

_"Two trucks having sex (oh yes)  
Two trucks having sex (oh yes)  
My muscles (uh!), my muscles (uh!)  
Involuntarily flex  
Two trucks, having sex (oh yes)  
Two trucks, having sex (oh yes)  
My muscles (uh!), my muscles (uh!)  
Involuntarily! Huh! Flex!:V"  
_

"Oh? No response? Maybe I'll actually get some new trucks, just for you! >:3" He was going to fucking slap O-6. ~~If he could commit.~~

_"Two trucks having sex!  
Two trucks having sex!  
My muscles, my muscles,  
Involuntarily flex!  
Two trucks having sex!  
Two trucks having sex!  
My muscles, my muscles,  
Involuntarily flex! :V"_

"What muscles, you fucking scrawny weakling? Huh? You're a twig! >:3" O-6 was **still going on about it.** O-5 was still also just watching 7 just... Take it. Most everyone else had left, but he wanted to see if 7 would actually have the nerve to retaliate. Probably not though, he always was a wimp. Which was swiftly disproved by the sudden **CRACK** of O-7 punching 6 in the face so hard that the thing was barely hanging on, in like at least six pieces, O-6 out cold on the pavement. 

_"Two trucks (having sex)  
Two trucks (having sex)  
Two trucks (having sex, having sex, having sex)  
Two trucks (having sex)  
Two trucks (having sex)  
Two trucks (having sex, having sex, having sex):V"_

"... hes going to kill me when he comes to isn't he. :V" "Yyyyep. probably. Still, proud of ya. Thought that you'd just take it. Tell ya what, mate, just stick by me when he comes to, if he comes close, he gets a foot to the face. uwu" He said, pointing to said foot- hated gods the thing had spikes on the bottom. "... I deserve it. He's my master, and-" "Oh come the FUCK on mate! Really? Really. I saw you in that theater. When i told you all that shit you looked like there were a million little thoughts pumping through your head, and all that came out was just you rolling over and taking it! And its happening again! Fuck that, no. If there is anything in there aside from just O-6's fucking servant, then you'll come with me and ditch the fucker. He deserves it anyways. uwu" ~~"... Sure. Let's go. Fuck him. :V" He wanted to say, so, so bad.~~ "Thats what I like to hear. uwu" Wait did he say that aloud? Regardless, it seems that the choice has been made for him. In the car he went, with O-5 in the passenger seat. "Oh. hey man. Ready to go? :)" Princess asked. "... Yes. :U" "Its :V. :)" ":V"


	8. O-8 innnnn: LIFETIME ACHIEVEMENT AWARD!!!

"MMMMmmm... -m-" Another day, another subject. Another subject, another day. And a BORING day at that. Same old, same old, despite the anomaly affecting his peers. He somewhat wanted to study it, somewhat, but he'd need a proper recording of them singing, and, well. Of the few people who managed to get snippets of audio from Princess' run in with the anomaly, that weren't IMMEDIATELY decimated by the fifth... Useless. Either they were in-between the lyrics, or only had a fragment or two of it. Of note, at least, was the revelation that the 'background music' that accompanied the singing did, indeed, actually manifest. But even that was hard to make out in the one recording where he could be CERTAIN it wasn't mere background noise. 

"I wonder... -m-" Still, it could be of use to get more samplings. More data. It was always good, after all, more data. Maybe he could set up a recording setup... He already had one, admittedly, but it was more geared towards video, than audio. Maybe ask O-9 for one? Could be a worthy enough cause. Could be, could be... As for more data... There was that recording of 7's... Incident, but, that was effectively supressed, aside from the moment when 7 had decked 6. Funny, that, actually drew a chuckle from him. "Heh. Oh, not you. -m-" Still, he did have an, admittedly, boring, experiment to perform. For once, he didn't actually know the exact peramaters, the S-class who had proposed it had also proposed a sort of double-blind on it. Something about paralytics instead of anaesthesia? No matter. 

"Ah, there's the issue... The main one, anyways... How you even GOT so beaten up... -m-" ... Was that a twitch? Eh, probably part of the experiment. Maybe. Damn- now his train of thought is derailed- again- AND ALWAYS ON THIS SUBJECT- DAMMIT more blood on him. Calm. He is... Calm. Deep breaths. Deep. He's on a good track, he thinks. Can't afford to have any... Issues, with his memories. Not now. So. The anomaly. Working its way DOWN the O-class, rather than up. Apparently starting with O-1, which is an incredibly worrying thought, then further down, until, it should be him next. The timing is... Variable.  
  


"Augh, I really didn't help THERE did i... -mo" His outburst didn't exactly help his patients' chances of recovering. Regardless, the timings of the events. . O-1 was first, then O-2, on that ice planet, a few weeks later. O-3 a few days after that, O-4... She's yet to divulge just when the anomaly actually initially BEGAN targeting her, but the final 'incident' was almost two months after O-3's. O-5's was shortly after 4's, a week or so, and then 6's a week after that, and not even five minutes after its conclusion, 7's. And that was a bit OVER a week ago. "Inconsistent... Not you, again, just a bit distracted. An anomaly affecting my coworkers, and soon, me. -m- "   
  


So, the facts. It was persistent. O-3 was forced to sing after about... 15 minutes, lets say. And 3 was rather... Stubborn. Definitely the tamer, not the tamed. It was definitely 'annoying' as well, according to both 3 AND 4, whenever the voice spoke up, and it was, indeed, a voice, it dominated their thoughts. Less like outright mind control, however, and more like the sound of it had their attention snap to it. Like it was a reflex. Worrying. VERY worrying. Eventually it got to the point that they, eventually, could not actually focus on much of anything than resisting the call, and anticipation of the NEXT urge, to try and smack it down.   
  
"Someone needs another dose of anaesthetics? Wimp. -mo" And a few seconds under the gas mask left his patient no longer screaming their lungs out. GODS that was annoying. According to them, 3 had apparently decided to simply sing as they worked, which satisfied it, meanwhile Princess seemed to completely go on autopilot. One second trying to fight it off, the next waking up simply with the knowledge she had failed.

"Finally, finally, finally. The FUN part. -m-" And then- well then his patient lost their patience and decided to die on him. Annoying... EXTREMELY annoying. "Dammit. omo" He had been working on this patient for HOURS! And right before the good bit. And one slip of the knife... All undone. A model D-class too, put through so many experiments... Heh, deserved an award. 'Lifetime achievement award: got poked with the most needles.' Hehah... He didn't exactly notice the music, but he would be thankful his recording software WAS fully capable of capturing audio. 

_"Die hard fans adored your hands  
They loved your throat and quote unquote "you"  
Hey, remember Michael Jackson. Michael Jackson really happened  
Delta Echo Alpha Delta, walking on the moon forever. -m-"_

He had... Ideas. It didn't have to end here, this little experiment of his. He went to his chemicals storage... 

_"You are dead and buried, you are dead (Oh no)  
That's being revised!  
Even as we speak we're synthesizing blood and organs  
Synthesizing heart and soul! -m-"_

Wait! He did need a heart for this! Better grab one from the organ bin! 

_"Even Katy Perry knows you're dead (Oh no)  
Won't she be surprised!_ _  
When we get your heart to start tomorrow  
When you see the chart tomorrow you'll be number one! -m-"_

Damn! No hearts, set the printer to make one, should be a minute or two. He needs to get some pizzazzinite, orelinium, and ichor. Ichor? Ichor.

 _"Bro, you look amazing  
Really put together  
It's like you haven't aged a day, oh  
It's like we know what we're doing or something! -m-"  
  
_Okay so hes a bit unsure of what to do!

_"You've been gone for way too long, like half a year  
An entire career for some  
Good luck getting into Heaven if you live past 27  
Listen to the radiation put you back in circulation! -m-"_

When hes done this D-class is going to do so many experiments. 

_"You are dead and buried, you are dead (Oh no)  
Oh, but you never died!  
Even as we speak we're synthesizing blood and organs  
Synthesizing heart and soul -m-"  
_

Heart done yet? No? Back to prep.

_"Ain't no cemetary you can't shed (Oh no)_  
_Ain't nowhere you can hide!_  
_Don't be frightened of us_  
_Soon enough you're gonna love us, just remember. -m-"_

Almost done, almost done. Reseal the arteries, add in the blood, and start to add in the heart. Carefully.

_"This is your last ride ever, forever  
Fill up your lungs, feel better  
Look, it's you, good as new  
New hands, new throat, new living tissue  
You earned this new purpose  
Lifetime achievement award! -m-"_

This is it! It's working...

_"Don't be nervous baby  
We put a billion eyes back on you  
From the grave to the stage  
You're a natural, babe! -m-"_

The corpse starts to move, eyes opening...

_"You are dead and buried, you are dead (Oh no)_  
_That's being revised!_  
_Even as we speak we're synthesizing blood and organs_  
_Synthesizing heart and soul_  
_Even Katy Perry knows you're dead (Oh no)_  
_Won't she be surprised!_  
_When we get your heart to start tomorrow_  
_When you see the chart tomorrow you'll be number one_  
_(Oh no, oh no)- Oh no. -w-"_

And he looks at what he just did. A zombie, basically. How the hell did he even DO that, it was just a song... Regardless, this was necromancy, he PROBABLY had about five seconds before the guards burst into the room and- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured that since i was reviving this fic, it would be fitting to have 8 revive a D-ud!


End file.
